Beating
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: Toris is becoming as mentally cracked as Ivan. It starts here....


….I think that this is my first Hetalia fanfic….hm. Ah well, please enjoy ^^ This has been on my mind for a while now, and I finally got it down on paper and then onto the computer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately.

* * *

A chokingly thick haze of darkness settled itself in my mind. I know not where it came from; only that when it came it took utter control of me and I could feel something shift within me. No….it didn't shift. It broke all together. I know now what that was. It was the remains of my sanity, shattering, splintering, and twisting into what I could only have described as gut-wrenching insanity. I knew it was there. I knew what I was doing; oh yes I knew quite well. And in some sick way, I enjoyed it.

A bitter, humorless laugh tore itself from my pale, bloodstained lips. Not my blood, of course. It belonged to the terrified being kneeling in front of me. The laugh turned into a dry cackle as I realized how much like Ivan I was becoming. It sent a shiver of thrill, like pure ecstatic electricity, down my spine.

I licked the crimson liquid from my lips, relishing the tang of salt and iron on my tongue. I glanced down at my younger brother cowering in fear and grinned sadistically. I brought the knife I had clutched in my right hand up to my face and saw my reflection in it. Wild green eyes stared back and for a split second I felt a wave of horrible guilt crash over me for what I had done. Then as drops of blood on the blade rolled down and broke the reflection, the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come, replaced by a burning desire.

Raivis must have seen that look in my eyes, for he burst into another fit of tears, crystalline droplets running down his pale, porcelain cheeks and dripping down onto his naked thighs, sobs wracking his body.

I tsked and slid the tip of the blade against his throat, under his chin and tilted his head up, staring into his teary violet eyes. I smirked, removing the knife and tackling Raivis to the cold, hardwood floor.

He let out a small squeak as I pressed his small naked form to the ground, straddling his hips. I rapped the hilt of the knife against his chest before taking the tip and tracing out his ribs gently.

I felt him take a sharp, shaky breath and pressed the blade harder against his skin, causing it to break, letting out a small stream of blood. "T-Toris! S-stop!" Raivis cried, attempting to push me away. I narrowed my eyes and caught both of his wrists with one hand, dragging the knife down the center of his chest and cutting into the soft flesh of his stomach.

Raivis let out a strangled screech as I pulled the knife out of him and admired the gash, watching as more and more blood spilled out of him with every pump of his heart. The sheer intensity of that thought, of seeing his beating heart, made me moan. I leaned down, still holding tight to his wrists and licked at the blood pooling on his stomach and cascading down his sides.

I could feel his body shaking and I pulled my tongue in and sat up, looking at him. Tears were once again spilling down his face. The sight of him, bleeding, terrified, was absolutely breathtaking.

I placed the flat of the blade against the spot on Raivis's ribcage where his heart was thumping wildly against his chest, feeling the organ resonate through the steel. I slashed at that spot, feeling the blade slice through bone and flesh, laying it open.

A blood curdling scream pierced the air and the blonde thrashed wildly underneath me. "L-let me g-go, b-big b-brother! You're h-hurting m-me!" I could catch a glimpse of the beating organ. I was most definitely not going to let him go. Not now.

I made the hole in his chest larger by slashing at it some more before dropping the knife to the floor. Raivis screwed his eyes shut, his breath coming in short gasps. The lack of blood was taking it's toll on him. He wouldn't last much longer. Soon, very soon, his heart would stop beating altogether.

I narrowed my eyes again. That heart…my gaze dropped to look at the gaping hole I had made in his ribcage. By now, his heart was fully visible; every beat ironically bringing Raivis closer and closer to death, pumping the life out of him. I was enthralled.

My vision flitted up to his face. His cheeks were flushed, his violet eyes dull ad half-lidded. Beautiful. I once again focused my gaze on his heart, noticing how it was slowing down…slower…slower…slower…until it stopped altogether.

I grinned idiotically, loving the sight of Raivis's lifeless body beneath me, drinking it in. I stood up, plucking my knife from the ground as I did so, and swiped my tongue over the blade, retrieving the last traces of his delicious life liquid.

I sighed, twirling the knife in my hand as I stepped over Raivis's dead body, heading out the door. Movement to my left caught my eye as I exited the room, closing the door behind me. I vaguely noticed that I was covered in my younger brother's blood, my green military uniform stained, as I called out to Eduard who had just stepped out of his own room. "Eduard!" He turned to look at me.

"Toris?"

"_**Have you ever wondered what a beating heart looked like?"**_


End file.
